Bits and Pieces
by Merr2
Summary: Stolen peeks into the lives of our favorite Canadians. Drabbles.
1. Lovers

_Paige_

Sometimes she loses herself.

Who was she? The bitch? The ex-cheerleader? The psycho? The lesbian?

Sometimes the anxiety hits her.

The University drop out? The failure? The liar? The rape victim?

She remembers the night she lost her control and burned down her dormitory. She remembers all the pointless cat fights and dead-end relationships.

But before she can descend into confusion, she hears the door open behind her.

Alex enters in all her usual bravado, slapping Paige on the ass and daring her to complain.

"You coming or not?" She kisses her, and Paige remembers who she is:

The lover.

* * *

Requests on who I add next? Review me.

Lovingly,  
Merr2.


	2. Tears

_Emma_

She cried on their disastrous first date. She'd thought it'd be their last one, she was wrong.

She sobbed every time they broke up, _every time. _And there were many a time. She never got used to it though, her chest ached just as badly the last time as it had the first time.

She'd wept in both joy and pain the first time they made love.

But as he walks away, knowing it's the last time, relief dislodges the sorrow and her eyes are dry.

Because honestly, the only thing Sean ever gave her was a bunch of tears.

* * *

Comments? Requests for who I add next? Review me.

Lovingly,  
Merr2.


	3. Opposites

_Mannie_

They were like oil in water, sugar and salt, fire and ice, they didn't _go_.

Fights broke out between them daily, they'd broken up too many times for her to remember.

But they couldn't stay away for very long.

Despite the obstacles and the doubts of others, she loves that man and it hurts too much for her to ever walk away.

They were like peanut butter and jelly, magnets and metal, actors and plastic surgery, they _belonged_.

Jay wasn't perfect, but if he could accept her and love her for who she was, then she can do the same.

* * *

Requested by**: Cassie  
**Comments? Requests? Review me.


	4. Equations

_Liberty_

In the span of her short life, she began seeing mathematics as an equivalent to life. It was easier that way, she knew what to expect.

2 + 2 would always equal 4, getting good grades in High School - things like parties and drugs = getting into a great university.

Hell, even when she'd given up her baby it added up: giving up baby + stable parents = promising future.

Then one night, the practicality she'd based her life on fell through, it _changed. _

Because if things always added correctly and equations made sense, J.T. would still be alive.

* * *

Requested by: **Pocksuppet  
**Comments? Requests? Review me.


	5. Infatuations

_Sav_

He wasn't like most teenage boys. His eyes never wandered, he spoke of only her, he imagined what being married to her would be like. And so they labeled him as being 'saintly', some even thought he was weird.

They were all wrong, he was none of those things. He was _obsessed. _

She haunted his dreams and danced in his head all other times of the day. Her smiles were like sunshine, her kisses were heavenly.

So what if she would be his one and only? So what if his parents didn't approve?

Anya was _more_ than enough woman for him.

* * *

Requested by: **Samantha1102  
**Comments? Requests? Review me.


	6. Wishes

_Peter_

Annoying, spoiled, cruel, and unthinking: all were terms used to describe him.

But he wishes someone, _anyone_ could look deeper. Deep enough to see that he's just as scared and alone as everyone else.

He wishes someone could see the little boy he'd once been. The little boy that wanted to do all he could to please daddy, but always ended up disappointed because daddy didn't care.

He wishes he wasn't such a fuck up, that he didn't bring his mother to tears due to his carelessness.

He wishes he still had his band.

He wishes he still had Mia.

* * *

**Requested by: Cassie.**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	7. Insides

_Darcy_

A girl like her wasn't supposed to be with a guy like him. They didn't mesh, their likes and dreams and goals were too different. She was at church while he was at parties. She was cooking for the poor while he was cooking up trouble. She prayed and he drank. She hoped and he gave up.

No one thought it would last, and as it turned out, it didn't.

But she doesn't regret it, not one minute. Because she saw something in Spinner that she liked to think no one else had. For a moment he let her inside.

* * *

**Requested by: I Luv Jesus and Tacos**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	8. Highs

_Craig_

Bright explosions, warmth, his mind goes numb. He wants to cry cause it feels so good.

The high fades, he snorts another line. He wants to draw it out, savor the taste. Nostrils burning, he pays no heed. The crowd wants to hear _his _music, _his _art. They want _him._

They want him the way his dad never wanted him. Or Ashley. Or Ellie. Or Mannie.

He strums the first few notes, the melody is sweet and painful all at once. Its ecstasy, its orgasm. He's so far under he doesn't feel the stream of blood pouring from his nose.

* * *

**Requested by: SevenIsMyLuckyNumber**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	9. If's

_Spinner_

If only he'd walked home. If only he'd taken more hours at work.

If only he'd done _anything _that had taken up more time.

If only he'd accepted Jay's offer to hang that night. If only the bus ride had taken longer.

If only his trip home had been delayed.

If only he'd seen through her forced smiles and distracted looks. If only he'd looked deeper.

If only he hadn't loved her so much.

If only he hadn't opened that door, had never stepped through.

Maybe then he could've spared his heart the sight of Jane's lips against another man's.

* * *

Requested by: **Synner23**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	10. Cravings

_J.T._

Toby had said it perfectly: Mia was a hot, saucy meatball marinara. Liberty was boring, plain oatmeal.

Spicy was good for a while, but eventually it gave you heartburn. It looked more interesting, its flavor was more pleasing, but its luster could only last so long.

Oatmeal was always there for him, always would be. It was quick and easy to make, filled him up, made him warm.

It reminded him of his childhood, he tasted memories with every spoonful.

When he took the time to think about it, the decision was incredibly simple.

He'd been craving oatmeal all along.

* * *

Requested by: **I Luv Jesus and Tacos**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	11. Drops

_Ellie_

The drops fell from her wrist and she'd felt free, released. She wasn't pathetic, her mother wasn't killing herself with the drink.

Sean wasn't leaving her and her grades weren't going to shit. The downward spiral of her life was a figment of her over-active imagination, it wasn't _real._

But the buzz she feels now is real. The sting on her wrist and the blood on the floor is real. The tingling that sneaks up and down her spine is real.

Each drop splatters on the ground in tune with the beat of her heart.

Everything…

slows…

down.

She's numb.

* * *

Requested by: **I Luv Jesus and Tacos**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	12. Parties

_Declan_

He was happy with his Juliet, his forbidden love. Holly J was an exceptional woman.

But who could ignore those big brown eyes, that silken hair? And those legs…it was enough to make his mouth water.

He can't recall first seeing 'her', he thinks it may have been at one of mother's parties.

He vaguely remembers someone telling him she was a model.

He tried to forget 'her', he loved Holly J-

But if he loved her so much, why does he keep playing with the feel of 'her' name on his tongue?

_Mia. _The girl he can never have.

* * *

Requested by: **DAMEN AND ELENA. **An uncommon pairing, but quite interesting.

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	13. Blocks

_Fiona_

She blocks them out. Their suggestive comments, stares, their obvious want.

She doesn't want their attention, or the feel of their heated caresses.

She enjoyed being prude, enjoyed knowing that she was purity incarnate, that no man had ever touched that secret place, deep inside of her.

She doesn't want the stereotypical life: marriage, kids, a house with a white picket fence-

But she does want _him_.

The one _him _that was completely off-limits, the one _him _that would never want her, the one _him _that blocks her. He'll never be hers.

Because the man she wants is her brother.

* * *

Okay **Roxikitten, **I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind when you requested a Fiona drabble, but I couldn't resist. I tried thinking of all the reasons Fiona would be so icy when it came to men, and of course lesbianism and sexual abuse came to mind, but those were just too predictable for my tastes. And so, this weird little drabble was born. But, I've posted another Fiona after this one, so as to balance the weirdness of this one out.


	14. Drizzles

_Fiona_

She'll never forget England.

Declan complained about the constant rain, her view was the exact opposite.

The feeling of wet hair flowing down her back still sends shivers down her spine. She made up names for all the different types of rain.

She'd stepped into a coffee shop during a cold drizzle. The warmth and aroma would wrap around her, nestling her in comfort.

She'd met a girl, just a plain girl- not gorgeous, but not unattractive. The girl tried teaching her slang.

She'd failed, the girl laughed and took Fiona's hand.

For the first time, she'd truly felt happy.

* * *

A hint at some girl/girl, but just a hint. It would explain why Fiona is so uninterested in men, I suppose.

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	15. Lies

_Anya_

She gave him everything she had, but it wasn't enough.

She remembers the sick feeling she'd had when they got in that limo. She knew what would happen, knew what she was about to let him take.

He'd parted her lips, pushed apart her legs, ripped her insides apart.

He ripped up her heart, too.

There would be no castle, she wouldn't be his queen. There would be no little princes and princesses, the pill made sure of that.

But still she wants him, it _hurts_.

She may have lied about the contraceptive…

But Sav lied about loving her forever.

* * *

Requested by: **Samantha1102.**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	16. Nerves

_Jimmy_

The nerves get the best of him. The posters, the papers, even the doctor's name tag is in a foreign language he can't read.

But all that doesn't matter. He's ready for this surgery, ready to walk, to jump, to skip, to do all the things he did before a bullet took them away.

They said his chances of survival were slim. They'd said his chances of surviving the gunshot wound were slim, too.

He'd fought for championships, for Ellie, fought his parents to get here.

Nervousness, second guesses, and fear aren't going to stop him.

There's no turning back.

* * *

I was always disappointed when Aubrey left the series, Jimmy was one of my favorite characters. He may be 'Drake' now, but I'll always remember him as Jimmy. :)

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	17. Urges

_Marco_

He remembers the festival. Spinner had asked him if he'd ever _tried _liking girls.

Of course he tried, did they think he _wanted _to be this way? That he enjoyed having those burning urges for the same sex?

He wanted to be normal. He wanted a cute girlfriend that his father would approve of, he wanted to be able to donate blood, he wanted to get married and have children.

But he can't do any of those things. He can't re-wire his brain functions, God knows he's tried.

But he is what he is, and everything happens for a reason.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	18. Cheaters

_Ashley_

She hates cheaters.

She hated the look on her mother's face when she found out dad was unfaithful.

She hated the smug smirk on Jay's face whenever he copied the answers off someone else's test.

She hated the tears she'd shed after discovering Craig was more than 'just friends' with Mannie.

Perhaps what was worse than finding out about the act itself, was knowing she'd been blind for so long. How had she not seen it? How had she given herself to him so completely?

She'd always promised herself she wouldn't be like her mother, she lied.

She hates cheaters.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	19. Bumps

_Snake_

The bumps never hurt, never swelled, never gave him any clue of how dangerous they actually were. He just thought he fell, or ran into something.

Cancer never came to his mind. Other people got cancer, other people lost their hair and health to chemo, but not him.

But before he knew it, he was visiting doctors and getting poison injected into his veins. Emma couldn't stop crying and Spike never left his side.

Suddenly, life was put in perspective. He didn't buy that motorcycle he'd seen in a catalogue, he wouldn't see his baby son grow up.

He wept.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	20. Attachments

_Mia_

She knew.

She pretended and she ignored it, but now, as she wipes her mouth with a tissue and flushes the toilet, she can't do those things anymore.

She closes her eyes, and rests her hand across her belly. It's too soon for the baby inside of her to be moving, but there's a flutter in her stomach anyway.

That slight, quiet movement is all it takes for her to fall in love, and she knows she won't get an abortion or even think about adoption.

She can feel the attachment beginning to form between her and this miracle already.

* * *

Requested by: **i luv jesus and tacos**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	21. Shadows

_Holly J_

They called her a bitch because they didn't know what else to think about a driven woman. In a male dominated world, women like her were seen as undesirable.

They didn't understand what it was like living in her sister's shadow: the smart, beautiful Heather J Sinclair. The perfect daughter, perfect cheerleader, perfect _everything._

She lost her money, she lost most of her friends, she won't lose her determination as well. Not for them, not for anyone.

And so she'll continue being a bitch, she'll continue to push, and maybe one day, they'll see the side she only shows Declan.

* * *

Requested by: **Rosalie-Hale-Culllen**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	22. Choices

_Anya_

She thinks that maybe God's life isn't as easy as people assume.

He had to choose who was born with a defect, who wasn't. He had to choose who died young, and who made it to old age. Millions and trillions of prayers swarmed Him every second of every day, for all eternity.

No wonder He'd tried ending the world once.

She wonders briefly what it'd be like to be God. Could she do what He did? Could she give someone like her mom- the most beautiful, kindest woman she knew- cancer?

He did.

She doesn't think she could.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.

**I apologize for the long hiatus, life got in the way. Hope you all are still interested.**


	23. Safeties

_Clare_

If she takes the time to think about it, her old wardrobe made sense. She'd been insecure and brainy when first entering high school, and the uniform she wore day after day was sort of a defense mechanism, a safety net.

Because if she made herself look plain, if she faded into the background, they wouldn't see her.

They couldn't torment someone they didn't notice.

But now, as she lets her hair fall down and slips on a bright yellow dress, she doesn't think about those things. It was their loss, and she deserves to let herself be beautiful.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.

Did I spell her name correctly?


	24. Disgusts

_Declan_

He knows it's wrong, what they do disgusts him afterwards.

But when they're in the moment, when he holds his little sister and kisses her passionately, when she lets her dress slip to the ground and gazes at him with those azure eyes, when he nibbles her porcelain flesh and slips inside of her- what they do feels _right. _

He can't think about anything else but how good she felt, how moist and tight and throbbing- but there he goes, getting himself aroused all over again.

Is it possible to get an erection and nausea at the same time?

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.

I've really warmed up to the Declan/Fiona pairing. Am I sensing the need to write a full-length fan-fic in the near future...?


	25. Confusions

_Ali_

She thinks there may be something wrong with her. She thinks she may have some rare, sexual disease.

Why else would she ache…_down there…_so often? Why else would she fantasize about doing smutty, disgusting things with the boys in her class?

Or is she just a slut? Is she one of those girls she and Clare gossip about in the hallway? Is she going to give it up to any guy who comes along just because she wants it so bad?

She doesn't _want _to be like that, but at the same time…

God it was all so confusing.

* * *

**Requested by: Mali Chic**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	26. Imagines

_Adam_

Imagine looking in the mirror and not recognizing who you are. Imagine aching to play football while your mother braids your pigtails.

Imagine pain. Pain that you think might tear you in half if you don't rip your dress off.

Imagine hating yourself so much that you're willing to place burning metal on your pale flesh.

Imagine being trapped inside of someone you're not. Imagine looking down at your body and seeing two things that don't belong there and one thing that's missing.

Imagine breaking your mom's heart because you killed her daughter and gave her a son instead.

* * *

**Requested by: TheLegacyLives**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	27. Mistakes

_Holly J_

She'd looked at the photo again, like some love-sick idiot. Was she some kind of masochist that _enjoyed _torture?

They were leaning over a metal rail, his arms around her waist, and the lights of the city twinkling in the background. Their smiles were so big and bright, her cheeks were flushed-

She can lie to herself all she wants, but the proof is in the pudding: she can't get rid of the photo, she rejected Sav even though she liked him.

It doesn't happen often, but she's made a mistake. She never should have let him go.

* * *

**Requested by: declanl0ver13**

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	28. Scares

_Drew_

The thought of letting someone in, of actually _loving _a girl, scares him.

He's good at flirting, he knows how to use his charms and good looks to get a girl, but he's never gone deeper.

Until he met Ali, and she managed to change everything he thought he knew.

She made him feel strange, pleasantly strange. He does things for her he's never even thought about doing for anyone else. He strives for her approval, to make her smile. He liked her smile.

He knows, albeit subconsciously, that he feels something more for her.

And it scares him.

* * *

Comments? Requests? Review me.


	29. Nightmares

_Eli_

He'd always believed heartily in the old saying that if you wanted something, you had to earn it.

He likes Clare a lot, he wants her more than he's wanted anything in a long time.

But he has not earned her, he probably never will.

Fuck wording, fuck the fact that they say it wasn't his fault, he's a murderer, plain and simple.

The spark in her sapphire eyes wasn't meant for someone like him.

The image of his girlfriend walking away from him that day still plagues his nightmares, and he won't drag Clare down to hell with him.


	30. Gluttons

_Jenna_

She was a glutton, she always wanted more. More clothes, more friends, more attention, more boys.

It's this reason that prevents girls from liking her, it's this reason that boys like her so much.

She has it all, a great guy, a few good friends, a spot on the Spirit Squad, but she isn't satisfied, and she fears that she'll always have this aching hunger in her chest.

Will she go all her life wanting more, more, more?

Deep down inside, she truly is a great person. She doesn't _want _to hurt others, but it happens anyway. Every time**.**

* * *

**So don't kill me, but this will be the final chapter of Bits and Pieces. -Ducks behind chair.- I had a lot of fun writing this fic, but to be completely honest, I no longer have the interest in this fic that I used to.**

**Don't fret, I plan on dipping my finger in the Degrassi realm in the future, this isn't the last you'll hear of me ;)**

**Also- I want to give you all a round of applause. Without the support and feedback from you guys, this fic wouldn't have made it as far as it did. I plan on catching up on review responses as soon as possible, so bear with me.**

**Lovingly,  
Merr2.**


End file.
